


A Fairy Tale

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, a princess was locked in a dungeon. She had been locked away for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Georgia, who wanted an AU where Lucifer was a princess and then this happened.

Once upon a time, a princess with soft blue eyes and hair nearly the color of gold was locked in a dungeon. 

She had been locked away for a very long time.

"I wonder if they even remember me..." The Princess thought aloud, "It's been so long since I've seen any of them. Since I've seen daylight, really. I'm not sure if I remember it anymore..."

Her words echoed off the stone walls in her empty prison as she slumped against the wall and sighed, closing her eyes and trying to sleep.

The Princess awoke into a dream as she often did. Usually, she dreamt of the warm sun shining on her, lazy afternoon spent just off the castle grounds, freedom.

Tonight, however, she found herself in a darkened room at an inn. Before her in a bed laid another girl, resting peacefully.

The Princess stood near the bed and watched the other girl breathing softly, shoulder length brunette locks spread across the pillow and around her head in a halo, until a pair of hazel-green eyes sprang open and the girl gasped, scrambling to the far side of the bed.

"Who are you!?" The girl squeaked as she reached for a dagger she'd hidden in her bedside table.

The Princess continued to look at the girl for a moment. "I could ask you the same thing. You're the one in my dream."

"I'm in your dream?" the other girl laughed, "You're the one in my room!"

"I don't think I'm in your room," The Princess frowned, shaking her head, "When I wake up I'll still be in my dungeon."

"Dungeon?" the brunette asked quietly.

The Princess only nodded sadly.

The other girl frowned. "Why are you in a dungeon? Or why should you be in a dungeon? Because I really think you got out somehow..."

"It's a long story..." The Princess's tone changed sharply, "One I don't have to tell you. You're not even real."

The other girl rolled her eyes and mumbled softly, "Sorry for asking..." as The Princess looked at her indignantly.

They looked at each other without saying anything for a few moments, seeming to study each other until the Princess had had enough. She pinched herself and promptly woke up in her dungeon as she'd predicted. She stared up at stone ceiling and started to cry.

Across the land, a girl staying at an inn stood in her room, very confused and alone when she had not been just the second before.

~

A few days later, The Princess had another dream, waking up in another room. It was different than the one before, but the same dark haired girl lay in the bed in front of her.

The other girl slowly woke, opening her eyes and catching sight of another figure in her room. Once again she reached for the dagger in her bedside table and nearly screamed. "What do you want!?"

The Princess huffed and pouted. "I want a lot of things. I want to be free. I want to know who you are. I want to know why you're in my dream again..."

"I'm telling you, I'm not in your dream, you're in my room!" the other girl sighed in annoyance as she recognized the figure in front of her as blonde girl who had appeared then disappeared the other evening.

"If I'm in your room, tell me why did I wake up in my dungeon after I pinched myself?" The Princess asked.

The dark haired girl made a face. "I don't know. Are you a witch? Or a succubus? Or some sort of devil?"

The Princess's jaw dropped, in shock at what she was being called. "How dare you! I'm not any of those things, I'm a princess! Princess Lucinda, second born of the King!"

The other girl's eyes grew wide. "Princess?"

"Yes. Princess." Princess Lucinda huffed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." The dark haired girl said quietly.

"It's alright. If what you're saying is true, you are real and I'm in your room, I don't suppose you could have." Lucinda sat on the edge of the bed and smiled apologetically.

"I'm Lady Samantha." the other girl introduced herself, sitting on the end of the bed next to Lucinda. "My father was a knight and so is my brother," she elaborated, explaining her title.

The Princess's eyes grew somewhat hopeful as she turned to look at Samantha. "Knights, you say?"

Samantha nodded. "My father was. He passed a few years ago, but my brother still is. I travel with him. We have no mother and Dean wouldn't just marry me off."

"A knight..." Lucinda started speaking softly to herself, then looked down and shook her head.

Samantha frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just..." Lucinda looked at Samantha sadly, "It's nothing..."

Samantha frowned more deeply. 

"Don't do that." The Princess said softly.

"Do what?"

"Frown. It doesn't suit you, Lady Samantha."

The corners of Samantha's mouth turned up slightly. "Call me Sam. No one calls me Samantha."

Lucinda smiled back. "That's better, Sam... And you can call me Luci."

"Aright, Luci." Sam grinned.

The girls talked long into the night, becoming fast friends and sharing childhood adventures until daylight peaked into the windows.

The Princess and Sam said goodbye and once more Sam's room was empty, while Luci awoke in her dungeon.

~

The next morning, after a few hours of sleep, Sam joined her brother for breakfast. 

"Dean, what do you know about the King and his family?" Sam asked casually as she sat at the table.

Dean made a face as he ate. "Not much, no one does really. Why?"

"No reason." Sam lied. She didn't like lying, but it wasn't like she could tell her brother a princess came to her in something like a dream.

"That curiosity is going to get you in trouble someday, Sammy. But it's saved our asses enough times already, so I guess I can keep encouraging it." Dean chuckled and carried on with breakfast.

Sam shook her head and smiled fondly at her brother, not about to let his lack of knowledge hold her back from finding out more about the supposed princess.

~

The Princess carried on with her existence. She found herself wanting to sleep more often. 

Sometimes Luci had her usual dream of freedom. But she wished she would wake up and find herself in a new room with Sam once more.

On occasion, she was just lucky enough to do so. 

Neither of them could figure out what made Luci appear or not appear in Sam's room, so they enjoyed every moment they did have together, telling each other stories they'd once heard or talking about what it might be like to live in foreign lands, and saying goodbye like it was the last time they might ever see each other.

Luci would never talk about her dungeon or why she was imprisoned, even if Sam asked. 

Sam wondered what was so horrible that Luci wouldn't even speak of it, but she didn't push the subject, letting her friend say and not say what she wished.

~

Since Dean didn't seem to know anything about the supposed Princess Lucinda, and Luci didn't want to talk about it, Sam decided to find out for herself. 

As she and Dean travelled from town to town, she took every opportunity to read any books and ask the townsfolk what they knew of the land's royalty. 

There was little written and not much more known about the King and his children, at least not anywhere Sam and Dean went. 

Sam did learn one very important thing: there was, or was at one time, a Princess Lucinda. 

She also learned one more thing: People did not like to talk about Princess Lucinda.

Wherever Sam went, she asked about the princess, and again and again she received no answers. She was told to not to ask of such things and shushed or shunned, but she wouldn't stop asking.

One day, Sam and Dean were low on money and food and still far from their destination, so they were forced to make camp in the woods. Luckily, they happened upon other travelers, a rough bunch, likely a band of rogues, but there were too many for Dean to chance fighting and taking in, and Dean was too well known as a knight for the rogues to want to take a chance against him and his blade. With a general feeling of mutually assured destruction, a silent truce was called between them and they all set up camp for the night.

As they sat around the fire while their meal cooked, Sam couldn't help but ask the group, "Do any of you know of Princess Lucinda?"

There was a hush and some murmuring in the circle before a young, dark haired man spoke up. "I know of The Princess."

Sam looked at the man eagerly as he continued speaking.

"She was the King's favorite child. Right in line for the thrown. She said she could never put the kingdom above all else and that it was shameful that he loved his position of power more than his children. She tried to break his crown so he locked her away in the deepest pit the castle's got. Sealed it with magic and put dragon down there to guard her."

"How do you know this story?" Sam asked quietly.

"You hear things when you're locked in the castle dungeon. Couldn't tell you if it's true or not. Most of the things you hear there aren't. But the old man who told me that one, he said some nights you can hear the princess scream from down there. And I heard her. All anger and hurt and sadness that I could never imagine."

The group sat in silence for a moment until the pot on the fire boiled and their dinner was ready. Normal conversation resumed and in the morning they all parted ways without further mention of the princess or her fate.

~

Soon after, Luci appeared in Sam's room again. 

Sam smiled as she sat up in bed and moved over, patting the space beside her. "Luci?"

Luci joined the other girl on the bed, smiling broadly before making a face and tilting her head slightly, able to tell that there was something different about tonight. "Yeah, Sam?"

Sam took a deep breath before she spoke. "I know why you're in a dungeon, Luci. I know about the crown and your father and the dragon guarding you."

"You know nothing!" Luci pulled away and stood up, walking over to the window.

"I don't understand, why wouldn't you tell me, Luci?"

"If your father disowned you and your brother betrayed you, imprisoned you for all time, just because you didn't want to be like them, would you want to talk about it?" Tears welled in Luci's eyes as she spoke.

Sam looked down and spoke quietly. "No... I guess not..." She looked back up at The Princess, frowning slightly. "Are you really locked away /forever/?"

Luci took a shaky breath. "All I wanted is for Father to not put some money and power above his own children. I wanted to break his crown, show him that it truly meant nothing and that I would never be like him. I could never put an object above those I loved. So he had me put in the dungeon. He said that I would be freed when the dragon that guarded me was slain... And then he had my brother shut the door."

As Luci spoke, Sam had gotten out of bed and wrapped her arms around the crying princess. "So if someone killed the dragon, you'd be free."

"Yes." Luci said, trying to pull herself together, resting her head on Sam's shoulder.

"My brother's a knight."

"I know."

"He could help you."

"I know."

"Then why didn't you ask?"

Luci pulled back and looked Sam in the eye. "At first, I didn't think you were even real. But once I knew you, I couldn't ask you to put your brother in danger like that. My brother tossed me away and losing him still hurt more than anything. You're my best friend I couldn't ask you to go through worse."

Sam shook her head. "Dean isn't stupid. And he's strong and fast and brave. He wouldn't go up against a dragon unless he knew he could win, and I know he could."

"Sam, no."

"Maybe this is why you keep appearing in my room? I'm supposed to help you get out of there. Let me help you, Luci." 

Luci sniffled a little and finally nodded, smiling softly. "Alright."

~

The next afternoon, Sam and Dean were on horseback, riding to the next town where Dean's services were needed. 

"Dean, could you slay a dragon?" Sam asked as they rode along.

"What?" Dean turned his and nearly stopped the horse at the seemingly random question.

"Could you slay a dragon?" Sam repeated.

Dean shook his head a little. "I'm not even sure dragons are real, Sammy. We've never found one."

Sam made a face. "Well let's say they were. Would you be able to slay one?"

"Why do you want to know?" Dean chuckled a little.

Sam sighed, wondering if this would seem just as crazy as it did in her head once she said it aloud. "Princess Lucinda needs a knight to slay the dragon guarding her so she can be freed."

Dean did stop the horse at that, twisting around to look directly at his sister. "What are you talking about?"

"The Princess I kept asking about. She... comes to me sometimes. It's sort of a dream. But she's real and she needs the help of a brave knight and I don't know of a braver knight than you, Dean." Sam looked at her brother, her eyes wide and pleading.

Dean looked at Sam with something like fear in his eyes. "You've been seeing things? Why haven't you told me before?"

"They're just dreams, but they're real. I wasn't sure at first, but now I know. It's real and Luci needs our help!" Sam said with conviction.

"It isn't real. Something got to you, or you mind is playing tricks, but it isn't real. If you have any more dreams, you ignore them and then you tell me. You hear me, Sammy? You're not a seer and that shouldn't be happening." Dean said, his eyes focused sharply on Sam's and his tone serious.

Sam simply nodded.

The subject dropped, they continued on their journey.

~

The very next night, Luci appeared in Sam's room, smiling brightly. "Did you ask Dean if he could help me?"

Sam had no idea how she was going to tell her friend that Dean wouldn't help and had told her to never talk to Luci again. She couldn't do it. Sam was going to save her friend even if she had to do it herself.

Putting on a broad smile, Sam turned to Luci. "He can. But it won't be for a while yet though. He has to train and plan and things like that."

Luci nearly burst into tears of joy as she flung her arms around Sam's neck. "I've been locked away for a very long time; a little while longer will do me no harm. Thank you, Sam. Thank you. I'm going to be free!"

Sam returned the embrace, grinning. She was going to save her friend.

~

The very next day, Sam began training. 

She had never been a delicate girl. Although growing up she had wanted to be a proper lady, her mother had died when she was very young and her father had no idea how to raise a girl. She was raised as her brother was, strong and independent, with weapons skills and a fast horse. Sam finally found herself truly thankful for that.

But her upbringing alone wasn't quite enough. Whenever Dean was away for long enough that she could, or when Dean brought her along as he fought ruffians and monsters, Sam trained. She ran like she was running from fire and certain death, and swung her blade like she was taking off the head of every terrible thing Dean and she had ever faced. She read all she could about dragons and when she thought she was ready she pushed herself more until she knew for certain there was no stopping her.

~

When Sam started training, Luci's visits became fewer and fewer. This had only spurred Sam to train harder and rescue her friend faster, but The Princess started to wonder if Sam had ever been real as she'd hoped. She thought that perhaps her time alone had finally broken her. She and there was no rescue coming. But there was still a sliver of hope she clung to for all the world as she looked up at her stone ceiling and cried.

~

Once Sam had trained for long enough, she just had to wait until she and Dean travelled near the castle, which happened soon enough.

When they stopped at the inn in view of the castle, she planned her journey.

That night, as soon as she was certain Dean was sleeping soundly, Sam crept into his room and laid a note on his bedside table, simply telling him she loved him and hoped to return. 

Sam couldn't take Dean's full armor, it would be too noisy to steal and too heavy for her to carry or wear all the way to the castle. She was, however able to take his helmet and breast plate as she quietly slipped out of Dean's room and to the stables. 

Their horse was hesitant, not used to being handled by Sam alone, but after minimal trouble, they were off, headed toward the castle, carrying only Dean's armor and best blade. 

The front of the castle was too heavily guarded, but there was a back way, through a forest. Guards patrolled the forest, too, but there weren't many and Sam knew she would be able to sneak past. She had to.

Meanwhile, Dean woke in the night and found the note. He knew immediately where Sam had gone. He also knew there was nothing he could do to stop her. He sat down and put his head in his hands, speaking softly to himself. "I wish I could have stopped you Sammy. But if there's a girl in the land who could slay a dragon, it would be you. I guess I'll just have to have faith you can do this..."

Night wore on as Sam rode around to the back side of the forest. Sam was already tired by the time she reached it, but there was no way she could give up now. Not when she was so close.

It was nearly morning when had successfully navigated the forest, coming far closer to being caught by castle guards than she liked. As she exited the thick of the forest, Sam saw the dungeon door, unguarded at the back of the castle. She knew why it was unguarded. There was no point, anything trying to get in or out would be stopped by the dragon.

Sam pulled open the door to the dungeon with some difficulty but managed to not attract any attention. The last thing she needed was guards in addition to the dragon she was to fight.

Below the door was a long, dimly lit, spiraling staircase. Sam was unsure if the sounds she heard were the dragon breathing or her own breath, echoing in her brother's helmet. There was only one way to find out. She steeled herself and began walking down the staircase.

As she descended, Sam truly could hear the dragon breathing. Every inch of her shook with fear, but she would not stop until she reached the dragon's chamber.

When Sam reached the bottom of the staircase, there was another heavy door.

"I have to do this, I've come so far." Sam said to herself as she pulled the door open with surprising ease.

The dragon turned to face Sam, an almost-smirk on its face as smoke poured from its nostrils.

Sam continued to shake a like a leaf as she raised her sword.

The dragon reared up on its hind legs and breathed fire against the ceiling, far more show than real danger.

As flames rained down, Sam almost wanted to duck and cover herself from them, but instinct told her to charge and lunge, her blade piercing the dragon's soft underbelly.

The dragon roared so loudly it caused the walls to shake. It swiped at Sam, knocking her away, but she held on to her sword as she hit the nearby wall.

Another roar and the dragon lunged at her, mouth open and teeth bared. 

Sam shut her eyes tight swung.

~

Luci heard commotion above her cell and felt the walls shake, but she almost refused to believe that rescue could truly be coming. It had been such a long time since she had freedom; she wasn't sure what she would do with it again. She didn't know how she would thank Sam, her savior, her true savior, even if it was Dean who was to slay the dragon.

~

One swift swing of the blade and the dragon's head was severed, bouncing on the ground and rolling into a corner as the body collapsed and blood poured from the neck.

As the blood pooled it swirled into the cracks of the floor and the stones parted, revealing another staircase spiraling downward into darkness. 

Sam gulped. Here goes nothing, she thought as she started down the steps sword still at the ready.

Below, in her room, Princess Luci heard a horrible sound, one she had only heard once before, when she was first imprisoned. She shut her eyes and covered her ears for a moment until she realized - that sound meant the doors to her prison were /opening/.

As Sam went down the steps, the castle seemed to come apart around her, letting the morning light pour in and banish the darkness, guiding her to the princess's chamber.

Princess Luci saw the light creep in under her door, and she nearly cried. Freedom was so close. She rose from where she'd been sitting on the floor and tried the door she'd tried so many times before. This time, however, it opened.

Sam had nearly reached the door when it opened and before her stood her friend, Luci, the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, nearly glowing bathed in the light.

The Princess rushed forward to greet her savior, pulling off their helmet, expecting to see Dean, a handsome knight she wouldn't recognize but was sure she would know all the same. She was shocked to see the girl from her dreams. 

Luci marveled at her savior, Sam staring back at her for a moment before she placed a hand on Sam's cheek. "I knew you were the one, Sam... You were always the one," she whispered as she slipped her hand into Sam's hair and pulled her into a soft kiss which was returned and returned again a thousand times over. 

~The End~


End file.
